Você não é mais o mesmo
by Shouko-chan
Summary: Sakura estava estática. O seu moreno que tanto procurou estava lá, na sua frente. Mas nem tudo é tão fácil.A chuva reboa lá fora. A chuva...Lágrima, chuva, palavras, sentimentos, emoções, corações...O céu chora por aquelas almas machucadas.SS
1. Almas estrelaçadas

Haruno Sakura estava parada, completamente estática. Seria ele o Sasuke-kun? Garoto esnobe, sedento por poder, atlético, esperto, sério... Não. Ele não era mais garoto. Perto dos dezesseis anos, o Uchiha não podia mais ser chamado de garoto. Era quase um homem.

Sakura correu até ele. Caído no chão, totalmente inerte. Sangue saía de uma ferida em seu tórax, manchando sua roupa branca.

"Sasuke-kun! O que aconteceu com você? Por que se encontra nesse estado?" pensou a jovem de cabelos róseos.

Com algum esforço, ela conseguiu levantá-lo e tirá-lo de lá. Eles estavam longe, no país da Terra, vila da Pedra. Ela estava lá por mero acaso, coletando informações sobre plantas medicinais. E na sua frente se encontrava Sasuke, mas não como ela o esperava ver.

Como Sakura estava na floresta, sem nenhum humano por perto, a garota o levou para uma caverna, atrás de uma cachoeira.

- Vamos Sasuke, por favor, acorde... – dizia enquanto curava o ferimento com as mãos, mas nada fazia efeito.

"O que será que está acontecendo?" se perguntava. O corpo do moreno não respondia, sua face estava pálida e seu pulso não existia. Será que...?

- SASUKE! ACORDE! POR FAVOR, NÃO MORRA... – Sakura gritou isso com todas as suas forças. Uma chuva que começara já ganhara forças e agora reboava lá fora, tornando a cena mais digna de lágrimas. Mas uma coisa não estava certa... Como Uchiha Sasuke se encontrava nesse estado na Vila da Pedra?

Suas lágrimas encontraram o rosto do seu amado, molhando-o. Seus olhos não acreditavam no que viam... Não era possível. Sasuke-kun, morto à sua frente?

- Ora... Se não é a irritante.

Isso soou como um choque para ela. Mas se Sasuke... Como? Nada mais fazia sentido...

Lentamente, Sasuke se aproximou de Sakura, segurando-a pelos cabelos, fazendo-a tremer. Quando abriu os olhos percebeu que não havia Sasuke algum ferido, era apenas uma pessoa desconhecida sob o efeito de um jutsu.

- Doushite desuka?

- Quando te vi na floresta não resisti...

Não. Aquele não era o mesmo Sasuke de dois anos e meio atrás. Estava cruel demais. Aquele Sasuke que ela conhecia, que ela amou, que ela venerou. Era outro mudado, modificado pela solidão e pelo... Orochimaru.

Sua cabeça começara a doer, mas não podia mostrar que era fraca. Agora estava forte, era uma kunoichi de valor.

Em um movimento, Sakura conseguiu se livrar das mãos dele, torcendo o corpo e lançando uma Shuriken.

- Parece que não tem medo de mim. Ou é apenas uma máscara como tantas outras que as pessoas usam?

Era brincadeira? Como ele ia chegando e enganando-a, para logo depois ataca-la e chama-la de falsa?

- Pode até ser uma máscara, mas nunca mais deixarei que me humilhem...

- Sentimentos foram feitos para serem mostrados, não para serem escondidos.

- Sasuke, dentro de todas as pessoas você é a menos apropriada para falar isso... – A kunoichi falou isso com um tom calmo... Quase zombador.

"Kuso... Do que fala, Sakura? Quer brincar comigo?"

- Aliás... O que faz aqui?

- Nada... apenas treinando. Soube que aqui existem muitas plantas medicinais, e gostaria de pega-las para algum experimento, ou coisa assim.

- Então parece que estamos pelo mesmo motivo.

A chuva que há pouco reboava fora agora estava violenta, fazendo as arvores dançarem e trovões complementarem aquela conversa peculiar.

Sakura não queria brigar com seu amado. Queria abraçá-lo, beija-lo, sorrir e agradecer pelo fato de terem se encontrado e Naruto não estar quase morrendo numa batalha contra ele.

- Por que diz que sou o menos apropriado?

- Porque, Sasuke, você deixou seus ideais de amigos, paz, e foi atrás de um bastardo que mata por matar e luta pela dor e sofrimento. Tudo isso apenas para vingar sua família, numa vingança ridícula atrás de seu irmão.

- Nunca teve sua família destruída por uma pessoa que você admirava Haruno.

- Não minha família, mas parte da minha vida sim. Você destruiu o meu sonho. Eu te admirava muito, era praticamente um ídolo, mas depois do que aconteceu, Uchiha, não posso mais dizer o mesmo...

Um sorriso se formou no canto dos lábios do homem, deixando-a surpresa.

- Quem disse que preciso de sua aprovação, Sakura? Faço porque quero, não para ter mais fãs... Essa vingança é só minha e você não precisa aprová-la nem decidir se vou ou não vou. É minha vida e não sua. Não preciso de você...

A raiva ascendeu em Sakura.

- Por isso que agora... EU O DESPREZO TANTO! – falando isso lançou uma kunai nele, que desviou. A arma quando bateu na parede abriu uma cratera fazendo a caverna desmoronar.

Numa velocidade incrível os dois saíram do local e foram para o meio da chuva. Guardavam uma distância de cinco metros, olhares furiosos estampados.

- Por isso larguei a vila. Apenas brincavam de ninjas, como crianças de seis anos. Preciso poder e não era em Konoha que iria encontrar.

- Tolo – foi a única palavra que ela conseguiu encontrar. – Tolo.

- Posso ser, mas não mais que você, que se esconde nas horas ruins e chora como bebê.

- Agora estou mudada Sasuke. E estou aqui para comprovar isso.

- Será apenas mais um corpo morto no chão, irritante. Fuja.

Humilhante... Não. Não iria fugir. Se fosse para morrer lá morria, mas ser humilhada pelo homem que tanto AMA não era a opção que iria tomar.

- Não fugirei como você fugiu de seus amigos. Não sou mais a mesma e mostrarei isso.

A batalha estava praticamente empatada, nenhum dos dois havia feito algum dano fatal para ambos.

- Parece que essa batalha nunca irá acabar. Não pensei que precisaria usar o Sharingan...

Quando abriu de novo os olhos eles não estavam mais negros. Apresentavam uma cor vermelha e três esferas pretas circundavam a pupila.

"Kuso, não quero machucá-lo, mas agora tenho CERTEZA que NÃO conseguirei. A vida foi boa enquanto durou...". Esses pensamentos invadiram a mente da garota, uma tristeza bateu nela e a vontade de desistir foi grande. "Afinal, de que adianta lutar com um inimigo que saberá seus movimentos e é mais forte que você?"

- Já que não me ataca Sakura, eu mesmo irei até aí.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Sasuke veio correndo e deu um chute inicial, para logo depois encaixar alguns chutes até que ela ficou suspensa no ar. Por fim, o Uchiha aplicou um forte chute em seu peito, fazendo-a cuspir sangue.

- SHISHI RENDAN! – bradou. Minutos depois Sakura estava incapacitada de lutar, sua vista estava embaçada e os grossos pingos de chuva machucavam-lhe seu corpo.

- É tão inútil que nem desviou dos ataques... Nem precisei do Sharingan mesmo. Mas seu sofrimento acaba agora.

Os pensamentos de Sakura estavam longe. Lembrava-se do dia em que o time 7 fora formado... Naruto sem querer acabara beijando Sasuke e apanhara muito das garotas, mas logo descobriram que iriam ficar junto para as missões... A inteligente, o primeiro da classe e o hiper-ativo numero um de trás pra frente. Depois na luta contra Zabuza e Haku... Onde Sasuke quase morrera. O Chunnin Shiken... Na floresta da morte. Ele a protegera e mostrara grande poder contra o Orochimaru. Depois disso... Quando ele abriu os olhos e aquele estranho chakra roxo envolvendo-o...

----Flashback----

Estava muito machucada, mas nunca iria deixar seus amigos na mão. Os gennins do som estavam prestes a matá-los. "Não serei mais uma inútil, sei que posso...". Seus amigos Ino, Shika e Chouji também estavam lá. De repente, um grande chakra roxo aparece e é ele, Sasuke, com manchas negras por sua pele e olhos demoníacos.

- Quem fez isso com você, Sakura. – disse ele, referindo-se aos seus hematomas no rosto deformado.

- Não Sasuke... Não foi nada...

- Quem fez?!

- Fui eu! – disse o garoto do Som, Zaku. – O que é que tem nisso?

Sasuke quebrou-lhe os braços com toda crueldade.

"Sasuke? Esse não é o Sasuke que conheço..." Haruno Sakura não podia acreditar no que via.

O Uchiha se aproximava do outro.

- Esse... – sussurrava para si mesma.

Falava coisas cruéis, medonhas.

- Não é...

Ficava cada vez mais perto...

- O Sasuke que conheço!

Num súbito a menina de cabelos róseos abraçou Sasuke desesperadamente, desejando com todas as forças que todo parasse e ele voltasse ao normal. Lentamente as manchas voltaram para o selo inicial...

----Fim do Flashback-----

A Haruno sorriu depois daquelas memórias. Lembrou-se de como era feliz e como amava, e ainda ama Uchiha Sasuke-kun. De longe ouviu chiados que pareciam de Mil Pássaros.

Com o sorriso leve no rosto e fechando os olhos, esperando pela dor da morte, a garota com nome de flor disse com uma voz suave, mas audível:

- Aishiteru Sasuke-kun. Anata o zettai wasuremasen. Te amo Sasuke. Jamais te esquecerei.

Ela esperava pela dor que qualquer hora chegaria. Mas a dor não chegava.

"Quer que eu agonize até nos últimos momentos de minha morte, Sasuke?"

Ao invés de dor, a jovem sentiu um calor subindo por sua face. Alguma coisa quente tocava sua boca ensangüentada. Seria...?

Sakura abriu os olhos devagar, para ter certeza do que estava vendo. Mesmo com a vista embaçada ela pôde ver dois orbes ônix a sua frente, levemente fechados.

Sasuke-kun estava agachado. Uma das mãos segurava o Chidori, que ia diminuindo, perto do peito da kunoichi, e outra estava apoiada no chão. Quando o Chidori perdeu completamente sua força o shinobi utilizou a mão para acariciar o rosto de sua AMADA.

"Por que demorou tanto para acontecer, Sasuke?"

"Nunca pensei que iria fazer isso, Sakura. Mas foi só agora que percebi o quanto você é... especial".

Os dois ficaram assim por alguns momentos, até a chuva cessar.

Por dentro Sakura sabia que o SEU Uchiha, realmente, não era mais o mesmo.


	2. Surpresa

A chuva acabara quando Sakura novamente abriu os olhos. A sua frente os dois orbes negros transmitiam calma e sinceridade. Ainda podia sentir o contato dos lábios dele sobre os seus, deixando-a mais feliz do que poderia estar.

Separaram-se e se encararam por alguns instantes, se comunicando por olhares cúmplices de amor e afeto. As últimas gotas caíram e o Sol surgiu laranja e amarelo dentre as nuvens. Um sorriso se formou nos lábios da kunoichi ao se certificar de que tudo era real, não fora apenas um sonho.

"Sasuke-kun... Finalmente... Estamos juntos..." pensou.

Uma felicidade tomou conta do seu coração e num súbito ela abraçou o seu amado o mais forte que conseguia. Este, surpreso, cambaleou para o lado e caiu no chão. Retribuiu o abraço, afagando os cabelos róseos e molhados da mulher. Suas roupas molhadas se colaram aos corpos, mostrando como Sakura havia crescido. Como o tempo passou rápido...

- Sakura...

- Hum? – perguntou ela, levantando levemente a cabeça.

- Você... está... tão... bo-bonita-a.

O coração da mulher bateu mais forte ainda. Seu sorriso ainda mais estampado no rosto. Era um sonho de oito anos se realizando, assim, de repente, como se num passe de mágica.

Sasuke também se sentia realizado. Não fazia mais sentido ir atrás de seu irmão. Estava bem ali, com Sakura, aconchegando ela em seus braços fortes, beijando seus doces lábios, que por sua opinião deviam estar envenenados com alguma droga viciante. Baixou a cabeça e percebeu o doce aroma que ela exalava. Era literalmente uma flor. Uma flor forte que jamais iria ser arrancada, uma flor única, que agora possuía seu coração.

- Sakura... O que faremos agora? – perguntou o shinobi, pensando no que fazer. O que faria? Voltaria para a vila sem mais nem menos com Sakura ao lado e dizer que estavam namorando. Causaria um choque e tanto para os seus amigos e para Hokage-sama.

- O que quer dizer...?

- Voltar para a vila?

- Claro Sasuke! – Ela se desvencilhou de seus braços e o encarou. – Ou quer voltar para Orochimaru? – desta vez falou firme, como se o desafiasse.

- Na-Não... Eu apenas digo... Será um pouco estranho voltar agora para a vila, sem mais nem menos, com você ao meu lado...

- Você se importa com coisas sem sentido, Sasuke. Lógico que voltaremos e seremos bem recebidos. Todos estão preocupados e você sabe disso...

Pensou de novo e concordou. Ele com certeza seria bem recebido, ainda mais com Sakura. Mas será que é assim mesmo?

- Vamos. Não temos tempo a perder. A primavera está aí... – Sakura falou isso e piscou um olho. O que ela estava tentando dizer?

- Vamos.

Levantaram-se e se despediram da cachoeira. Suas roupas molhadas estavam pesadas e o chão escorregadio, fazendo Sakura cair varias vezes na lama.

- Aii! – gritou ao cair sentada no chão. Sua roupa estava suja e suas pernas também. Soltando outra gargalhada Sasuke a ajudou a sair da posição.

- Você ri porque não é com você – disse emburrada. – Vamos sair logo dessa floresta que eu preciso ir ao hotel me trocar.

Caminharam mais alguns quilômetros e chegaram à cidade. Era pequena e suas ruas eram estreitas. O estado de calamidade dos dois fez com que vários rostos se virassem para eles. Ruborizada, Sakura acelerou o passo, chegando rapidamente ao hotel.

Trancou a porta e se despiu. Sasuke esperava do lado de fora do quarto. Tomou um banho e se trocou. Logo já estava do lado de fora com as mãos dadas ao seu amor.

Seguiram em frente a caminho de Konoha. Sasuke se mantinha calado, pensando em como seria sua volta. "Depois de três anos eu volto... O que será que pensarão de mim?"

Depois de quatro dias (pura invencionice, não sei quanto tempo leva) os dois estavam diante dos portões de Konoha.

- Está pronto, Sasuke?

- Ha-hai... – respondeu sem convicção.

Na porta, como de costume, se encontravam Izumo e Kotetsu. Meio distraídos conversando sobre os acontecimentos da vila.

- Ohayo Izumo-kun! Kotetsu-kun! – gritou Sakura, enquanto corria até eles. Sasuke ficou parado no mesmo lugar que estava torcendo para que não fosse encontrado.

- Yo Sakura-chan. Pensei que não iria voltar a tempo do evento – disse Kotetsu.

- Acha que eu perderia? Acho que até arrumei um par...

- Nossa... Quem é? Naruto-kun? – perguntou Izumo.

- Ye... Ele é uma novidade para todos...

- Uau... Quero conhece-lo - Kotetsu disse.

- Daqui a pouco...

Sakura se distanciou e foi buscar seu namorado, que estava parado na frente dos portões.

- Vamos Sasuke-kun!

- Não sei...

Esta então o puxou com aquela pequena força que tinha, fazendo-o cair no chão. Continuou arrastando ele pela vila, chamando a atenção de todos.

Izumo percebeu a "coisa" que Sakura arrastava, ma não pôde crer.

- Espere... Aquele não é...

- Não é possível. Vamos avisar a Tsunade-sama.

Os dois saíram de seus postos e se direcionaram para o prédio vermelho no centro da vila.

- Sakura... Você está me machucando...

- Gomen, Sasuke-kun! – falando isso a garota o soltou e o ajudou a se levantar. Suas roupas agora estavam cheias de areia de terra.

- Argh... Agora acho que vou para minha casa, tenho que tomar um banho.

Os dois seguiram em caminho ao bairro do clan Uchiha de mãos dadas e sob a vigilância de muitos olhares curiosos sobre aquele garoto que vestia uma roupa branca e um laço lilás na cintura.

A casa era grande e aconchegante, na opinião de Sakura. O quarto de Sasuke era de tamanho médio com uma TV e uma cama. Bem simples. Na mesa um porta-retratos empoeirado e virado para baixo.

- Vou tomar banho. Espere-me aqui – com isso ele abriu o guarda-roupa e tirou uma camiseta preta com um leque vermelho nas costas. Um short preto também e dois rolos de fita.

A Haruno começou a andar no quarto, observando tudo. A cama era confortável e a TV não ligava mais. Continuou andando e desvirou o porta-retratos. Era a foto do time sete.

Naruto ainda estava bravo por Sasuke estar no time e mantinha seu bico bem amarrado. Sasuke também estava meio emburrado e nunca sorria. Sakura era a mais feliz daquele time, feliz por estar com Sasuke-kun.

"Como eu era bobinha naquela época..." pensou.

Deitou na cama e dormiu. Estava exausta depois de toda aquela viagem. Também lutara e suas forças quase se esgotaram.

Sasuke abriu a torneira e esperou a água quente massagear seu corpo. Sua mente estava nos dias anteriores. Especialmente aquele dia chuvoso. Nuca pensara que os lábios de sua kunoichi eram tão doces assim. Sorriu e começou a se lavar. A terra que se encontrava em seu corpo agora escoava pelo ralo. "Sakura, você também não é mais a mesma". Com esse pensamento desligou o chuveiro e se secou, para logo depois se trocar.

A porta se abriu e de lá saiu Uchiha Sasuke. As roupas (que provavelmente eram de seu irmão) lhe serviam perfeitamente.

- Aqui! – disse Sakura lhe entregando o protetor/bandana/hitaiate.

- Arigatou, Sakura.

Ela suspirou. A ultima vez que ouvira essa frase de Sasuke ele estava prestes a sair da vila. Tento tempo se passou desde lá...

- Vamos Sasuke-kun. Tenho uma surpresa para nossos amigos – e com isso piscou com o olho direito.

Saíram da casa e foram para a casa de Sakura.

- Sakura-chan! Ainda bem que voltou! – falou a mãe dela, abraçando-a e lhe dando vários beijos na bochecha.

- Mãe-eu-não-sou-mais-criança... – disse Sakura, sufocada entre os braços da mãe.

Sasuke estava constrangido. Toda aquela cena familiar e ele ali no meio, sem nem mesmo ter conhecido a mãe dela. E alem do mais, isso lembrava sua mãe.

- Gomen Sakura-chan! É que estou tão feliz em te ver que me esqueço.

- Só vim aqui para dizer um oi. Vou me encontrar com meus amigos. Sayonara!

- Sayonara... – os dois se viraram e saíram de casa, mas não antes da mãe dela poder notar o leque nas costas de Sasuke. "Espere um pouco... Aquele não é o garoto que fugiu da vila faz um tempo...? Não, não pode ser." E voltou para a cozinha.

Depois de andarem um pouco avistaram Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Lee e Tenten na barraca do Ichiraku.

- Yoo Minna! – gritou Sakura, correndo em direção a eles.

- Yo Sakura-san! – respondeu Lee. Sasuke continuou no lugar que estava, esperando que alguém o descobrisse lá.

- E-espera ai-i-i... – disse Hinata. – Aquele não é Sasuke-san? – e apontou para onde Sasuke estava. Todos viraram a cabeça e perceberam a presença dele. As reações foram diversificadas. Kiba, Lee e Tenten sorriram e acenaram felizes por ter o amigo de volta. Hinata sorriu um pouco e olhou para o chão. Já Naruto continuou parado, encarando-o. O Uchiha começou a andar em direção a eles com passos curtos e lentos, olhando para o chão.

- Sasuke-san. Você voltou para a vila? – perguntou Lee.

- Hai...

Todos comemoraram a volta de Sasuke, menos um certo loiro.

Sasuke o encarou e esperou uma reação. A reação veio. De repente, Naruto levantou seu punho e socou Sasuke bem no rosto, surpreendendo a todos.

- Naruto! - berrou Sakura – o que está fazendo?

O moreno pôde entender a reação do loiro. Todas as vezes que se encontraram eles batalharam e quase se mataram. Não era para ter tido uma reação diferente.

- Gomen, Naruto – disse Sasuke. Quando olhou de novo deu outro soco em seu companheiro. Muitos pediram para que os dois parassem.

- Sasuke... – falou Naruto – Por que voltou pra vila, depois de tanto tempo "dattebayo". – POR QUE??? – e aplicou mais um soco, que foi desviado.

- Por que... Eu descobri... O que Orochimaru queria...

Um silencio pesou.

----- Flashback ----

Sasuke andava pelo "castelo" de Orochimaru. Numa sala pôde ouvir pessoas conversando. Eram Kabuto e Orochimaru.

- O dia já está próximo, Mestre.

- É... Finalmente terei o corpo que preciso e que tanto quero... Hehe...

- Será em dois dias...

- Argh... Tanto tempo?

- Sim, Mestre. Será preciso.

Ele não acreditava. O que Naruto falara no dia de sua saída era verdade. Voltou para seu aposento e aguardou. Tempo depois saiu de novo e procurou por Kabuto. Ele estava na sala de enfermaria, preparando algumas coisas. Sorrateiramente, Sasuke entrou no aposento e o matou. Sua guarda estava baixa e sua mente estava concentrada no que fazia. Certificou-se de que não era um jutsu ou qualquer outra coisa. O escondeu e depois fugiu. Demoraria a que reorganizassem de que ele fugira e que Kabuto estava morto. Depois disso Orochimaru provavelmente morreria.

Seguiu por vários caminhos até chegar à vila da Pedra. Não sabia por que ele estava lá. No caminho acabara se machucando com uma planta venenosa. Precisava de medicamentos e foi para a floresta. Lá ele encontrara Haruno Sakura, e não resistiu em fazê-la sofrer.

-----Fim do FlashBack ------

Ele se despertou de seus devaneios e encarou o loiro. Este tinha lagrimas de alegria nos olhos e um sorriso estampado. Mesmo depois de espancá-lo era possível ver que ele estava feliz pela volta do amigo. Os dois se abraçaram fortemente.

- Com quem você vai para o Baile, Naruto? – perguntou Sakura.

- Estava pensando em ir com você... Mas acho que já tem um par.

A kunoichi de cabelos róseos corou um pouco e olhou para Sasuke. Este por outro lado olhava Sakura com surpresa.

- Que baile?

- O Baile de Primavera! – respondeu Tenten.


	3. O Baile de Primavera

- O Baile de Primavera! – respondeu Tenten.

- Baile? Desde quando tem Baile em Konoha? – perguntou Sasuke. Fazia tempo que não vinha à vila, isso era verdade, mas nunca imaginou que as coisas teriam mudado tanto com a chegada da Hokage.

- Esse ano mesmo que a Hokage resolveu faze-lo. É que a vila estava pacata demais e você a conhece, meio festeira – disse Sakura. – Falando no baile com quem vocês vão?

Hinata olhou disfarçadamente para Naruto, que por este não percebeu a indireta. Naruto ainda tinha marcas do soco em seu rosto e algumas lágrimas escorriam pela face.

- Bem, eu vou com o Neji – falou Tenten, sorrindo apaixonada. Ele me convidou ontem... Estava louca para te contar, Sakura. Mas você não voltava. Achei que ia ser uma surpresa, porem você trouxe uma bem maior.

Todos riram do comentário. O Uchiha sentiu como era bom estar de volta à vila e rir com seus amigos, coisa que ele se esquecera totalmente de como era quando estava oculto pelas trevas.

- Mas como aconteceu? Conta agora, Tenten! – Sakura olhava pra a amiga com uma certa curiosidade. Muita coisa acontecera nesses sete dias que ficara fora. E o pior que nem realizara a pesquisa que precisava ter feito!

- Ah... Ele foi muito kawaii comigo... – Tenten começou a contar a historia com os olhos brilhando, sua voz era animada e sorrisos sempre ocupavam as horas em que olhava para o chão, sonhadora. – Estávamos em um treinamento e acabei torcendo o pé. Lee saíra numa missão com o Gai-sensei e devido a isso estávamos sós. Ele começou a cuidar de mim e enfaixou meu pé. Disse que não poderíamos mais treinar e que me levaria de volta para casa. Estava escuro então para voltarmos rápido ele me carregou no colo. Na metade do caminho paramos para que ele descansasse. Fiquei com pena. Tentei me levantar, mas havia torcido feio. Acabei caindo em cima dele, devia estar vermelha.

----- Flashback -----

- Cuidado. Não tente se esforçar muito Tenten.

- Hai... Neji-kun...

- Você me parece estranha Tenten.

- Ah! Não é nada não... n.n''

- Tenten... Você vai com alguém no Baile?

- A-ainda na-não... Por quê?

- Bem... É meio difícil de dizer, mas... Você... Argh! Vocênãoqueriraobailecomigo?

- Calma, eu não entendi nada. O.O

- você não quer ir ao baile comigo, por favor?

O coração dela acelerou. Era meio difícil acreditar que estas palavras foram ditas pelo gênio do Neji, detentor do Byakugan. E ainda foram direcionadas para ela! "Diga que sim, Tenten! Vamos! Abre a boca!" pensava ela. Sua boca se abriu lentamente em um sorriso e olhou para seu amado. Só isso foi o bastante para que o herdeiro dos Hyuuga entendesse a resposta e se aproximasse dela, que estava no seu colo devido à queda. Seus lábios se uniram delicadamente, para que depois forem aprofundando o beijo.

E a luz da Lua abençoou o casal recém-formado daquela noite.

----Fim do Flashback -----

Os olhos de Sakura brilhavam de felicidade. Era tão bom ver sua amiga Tenten, a que menos se interessou por garotos, apaixonada por seu companheiro, Neji. Os outros também se mantiveram em silencio e com sorrisos no rosto. Tenten respirou profundamente e gritou com todas as forças:

- NEJI! TE AMOO!!

A maioria riu da loucura da amiga. Pois é. Apaixonado faz muitas coisas loucas no auge da paixão. Kiba olhou para o chão timidamente e sussurrou:

- Eu chamei a Ino.

Pronto. Era o que bastava para que Sakura ficasse mais curiosa do que já estava.

- Conta tudo, agora Wild Boy.

E lá se vai mais um relato de como foi a união de um casal inesperado se juntou naquela semana. Depois foi a vez de Sakura e Sasuke contarem como foi a união. Na ultima palavra do relato um homem de cabelos prateados e compridos e um olhar calmo surgiu atrás de Sakura.

- Yo minna. Olá minha dama. Nunca te vi. Qual é o seu nome? – perguntou o desconhecido.

- Haruno Sakura.

- Sakura... Você é bela como uma Sakura mesmo... Por acaso não me faria a gentileza de vir ao Baile comigo?

- Presumo que ela já tenha um par, homem.

O desconhecido de virou e encarou Sasuke. Existia ódio nos olhos do moreno. Um ódio que se comparava ao que ele tinha por Itachi.

- Quem é você? Acha que está aos pés dessa bela dama?

- Se estou aos pés ou não, não sei. Só sei que sou eu que ela ama.

O outro arqueou as sobrancelhas. Olhou profundamente para Sakura e perguntou:

- Isto que este homem diz é verdade, Sakura-chan?

A jovem de cabelos róseos ainda estava pasma pela declaração de ultima hora e pelos ciúmes de Sasuke. Nunca o vira tão bravo assim por causa dela.

- Sim. É Sasuke que amo. Agora caia fora.

Os outros observavam a cena mudos. Sabiam muito bem quem era aquele jovem desconhecido e que não era bom brigar com ele.

- Ok... Mas nunca se livrará de mim. Ouça minhas palavras, Sakura. Eu serei como sua sombra, te seguirei e a terei para mim, custe o que custar. – com essas palavras sussurradas ao ouvido da kunoichi o jovem saiu do estabelecimento e seguiu seu caminho pelas ruas de Konoha.

Silencio.

- Vocês o conhecem, minna? – perguntou Sakura, apreensiva. Seu semblante estava tenso e seus olhos demonstravam medo. Medo daquelas ultimas palavras que o desconhecido citou. Será que era verdade?

- Sakura - san. Melhor tomar cuidado. Aquele era Kaito, conhecido como um dos melhores ninjas da nevoa – Lee respondeu.

- Humpt. Duvido que seja tão bom assim – resmungou Sasuke.

No dia seguinte...

Era o dia do Baile. Todos os ninjas se arrumavam para o tão esperado evento, causando euforia e transmitindo alegria por toda a vila. Ia ter um show de talentos no final, com uma apresentação de teatro que Sakura e seus amigos iriam apresentar.

Sasuke ficou de pegar Sakura na ponte, caminho para o centro de eventos. Já eram oito da noite e nada de Sakura chegar. O Uchiha usava uma calça social preta e uma camiseta preta com o símbolo do clan Uchiha atrás. Seu cabelo estava rebelde como sempre, mas estava sem seu hitaiate.

"Sakura... Dá para vir logo?".

A Haruno apareceu correndo em tamanquinhos de madeira, um kimono rosa bebê com detalhes pretos, o cabelo preso em um coque e dois palitinhos preto metálico segurando-os. No pescoço um colar prateado de pedras azuis e dois brincos combinando. Estava divina na opinião dele.

- Sakura... Você está linda...

- Arigatou Sasuke-kun! Você está lindo como sempre!

- Arigatou... Agora vamos se não chegaremos atrasados.

Saíram de braços entrelaçados e seguiram caminho. Na porta do estabelecimento Tsunade-sama estava com um kimono verde com "aposta" escrito nas costas. Shizune com sua porquinha Ton-ton no colo e um kimono branco, constratando com seus cabelos escuros. Ao lado de Shizune estava... Kaito.

"Kuso... Esse cara aqui também? Mas não tem problema. Não desgrudarei de Sakura nem um segundo." Pensou Sasuke. Passaram pela entrada e cumprimentaram Tsunade e Shizune, mas não o cumprimentaram. Seguiram direto para uma das mesas que se encontrava Naruto e Hinata.

- Yoo Sasuke-kun! Que bom te ver!

- Yo Naruto.

- Yo Naruto-kun! – respondeu Sakura. – Parece que você e Hinata estão saindo!

- Hai. Eu pedi Hinata-chan em namoro ontem. E ela aceitou! Não é Hinata-chan?!

- Ha-hai...

Logo chegaram Kiba e Ino, Tenten e Neji, Shino e Lee (feio é assim mesmo...), Gaara, Temari e Shikamaru, Kankuro, entre outros.

Todos os casais se instalaram naquela mesa. A conversa girava sempre em como se uniram, etc.

Meia hora depois do inicio do evento Sasuke percebeu que era a hora certa.

- Sakura, venha aqui um pouquinho, por favor.

Os dois se dirigiram para um lugar afastado, longe da multidão. Sakura percebeu o nervosismo de Sasuke, e uma pequena caixa em suas mãos.

- Sakura, sei que já estamos a um tempo juntos, mas pensei que precisávamos de um pedido mais formal. Da primeira vez que nos beijamos eu quase te matei (detalheees) e foi por pouco...

- Sasuke...

- Sakura. Quer namorar comigo? – falando isso este entregou uma caixa para a jovem, que abriu e encontrou dois colares prateados com um pingente em forma de coração e dois "S" entrelaçados no meio. Um S era fino e delicado e dava várias "frescurinhas" (um breve parênteses se faz necessário. São aquelas "voltinhas" que damos nas letras para que elas fiquem mais... kawaiis) e o outro era em letra gótica, representando ele e Sakura.

- Sasuke... LÓGICO QUE ACEITO! – pulou no pescoço de Sasuke e o beijou. Depois colocaram os colares um no outro, com sorrisos e lágrimas de felicidade.

- Are... Que cena mais tocante – disse uma voz fria. Era Kaito.

- Saia daqui verme – rebateu Sasuke com toda frieza. O que ele pensava que estava fazendo lá?

- Calma... Apenas estava passando e percebi alguma coisa vindo daqui. Já estou indo. Já né. – Saiu com um sorriso traiçoeiro nos lábios.

O moreno sabia que ele estava seguindo-os, pois eles estavam bem escondidos.

Uma musica de valsa começou a tocar e Hinata e Naruto saíram para dançar. O kimono de Hinata chamava a atenção de muitos, pois era de um branco neve impecável liso, apenas com brilhos na barra. Seus cabelos compridos desciam até a cintura e estavam meio enrolados. Sua aparência era de uma princesa iluminada, e sua face corada era como uma flor no meio da neve. Usava um colar simples com apenas uma fada na ponta. Naruto vestia roupas pretas com detalhes em (adivinha?) laranja. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados, o que destoava do resto da vestimenta, tornando-o mais bonito.

Logo Ino e Kiba também dançavam. O companheiro não tinha muito jeito para dança, tropeçava nos próprios pés e pisava nos da Ino, que trajava um kimono decotado e lilás, muito brilhante e chamativo. Kiba usava um agasalho cinza e calças sociais da mesma cor. Parecia o casal mais desajeitado da festa.

Parece que todos foram contagiados com a musica e poucos ficaram nas mesas conversando. Entre esses poucos estavam Shikamaru e Temari.

- Vamos preguiçoso. Levanta esse traseiro daí. Vamos dançar!

- Yare, yare... Que problemática. Não estou a fim...

- Ora seu... ONEGAI!

- Argh... Ok. Vamos logo.

Temari vestia um kimono preto e roxo, um leque desenhado nas costas e soltou seus cabelos, ficando no meio de suas costas. Shika usou uma roupa mais formal, verde-musgo, mas continuou com o rabo atrás.

Os dois entraram na dança. Tempo depois começou a tocar umas musicas batidas, com eletrônica. Os mais anciãos do local deixaram a pista e agora os jovens dominavam. Tenten se demonstrou muito solta e logo coreografou a musica, ensinando as amigas como se faziam os passos. Eram as que mais chamavam atenção naquela festa.

- Me diz que essas não são nossas namoradas ¬¬'' – disse neji, olhando elas com vergonha.

- Pior que são – respondeu Sasuke.

- É isso aí garotas!! Mostrem o seu fogo da juventudee! – gritou (quem será?) Lee.

A festa continuou boa. O jantar veio e todos estavam satisfeitos. Era hora do show.

Tsunade tomou seu lugar à frente do palco e começou a ditar a ordem das apresentações.

1º - Apresentação de jazz de Tenten e Temari

2º - Banda de Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji e Lee

3º - Apresentação de balé de Hanako e Seyoba

4º - Malabaris de Hiyku

5º - Apresentação de violino do Grupo de Artes de Konoha

6º - Apresentação de teatro

Tenten e Temari foram para o camarim se trocar. Saíram de lá com duas camisetas largas pretas e calças bailarinas. Subiram no palco e se posicionaram de costas. A musica começou a tocar: I Believe (Honey). O começo elas fizeram uma mistura de ballet. Subiam a perna e desceram, abriram espacate e voltaram, tudo numa elasticidade enorme. Depois de um tempo um batida pode ser ouvida e a musica de transformou em ritmo de hip hop. Davam paradas de mão e voltavam, giravam no chão. Um boné e um gorro estavam na borda do palco. As duas colocaram e continuaram a dançar. Terminaram as duas pulando e batendo as mãos, e a musica acabou. Elas foram para frente e agradeceram e voltaram para seus lugares. Uma salva de aplausos seguiu o espetáculo.

- Agora, a Banda Shinobi!

Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji e Lee entraram. Ambos com roupas de roqueiros. Shikamaru ficou na bateria, Naruto na guitarra, Neji no vocal e Lee no baixo.

- Desde quando eles tocam instrumentos? – perguntou Sakura à Sasuke.

- Eles tocam há um tempo sim... Mas nunca soube que Neji cantava bem.

A banda começou a tocar American Idiot, para logo depois tocarem Go!. Por fim, terminaram com Hero's Come Back (gente, desculpem-me, mas eu não gostei dessa parte da minha fic. Se quiserem ignora-la eu permito n.n).

O publico jovens agitava as mãos para o alto e gritavam as letras das musicas. Alguns mais velhos reclamavam que isso não era musica, era berreiro com acompanhamento de instrumentos.

Três grupos se apresentaram e chegara a hora do teatro. Sakura estava apreensiva, talvez pelo fato de Sasuke-kun estar ali, ou por Kaito estar observando-a assiduamente e deixando-a temerosa.

A peça era sobre uma tragédia, uma mulher (Sakura) que perde todos os familiares em uma batalha e quer vingança. A pessoa que deve se vingar é Masashimoto (Lee), que tem uma esposa (Tenten). Mas por fim, no ultimo suspiro de sua vida a mulher encontra um amor (Neji), porém não se esquece de Masashimoto. Seis anos depois, quando já tem uma filha (Yuriko), esta é raptada pelo homem, e deixa a mulher muito triste. O seu marido entende o sofrimento dela e acaba morrendo nas mãos de Masashimoto. Mais uma vez tomada pela vingança ela consegue matar a todos e descobre que sua filha está morta. Sozinha continua sua vida, sem saber que dentro daquela casa onde matou a todos tinha um menino (Toya) que viu tudo e quer vingança...

A peça foi um sucesso. Todos aplaudiram de pé e se acumularam em volta dos atores que saiam. Sasuke não achava Sakura de jeito nenhum. Procurou em todo lugar, foi nos camarins e nada de Sakura. Dez minutos depois foi andar pelas ruas da cidade e viu Sakura. Num beco escuro e sujo lá estava ela, prensada na parede, com as mãos acariciando o cabelo de... Kaito. Ela o beijava fervorosamente, deixando-o com mais raiva. Cada vez mais o homem aprofundava o beijo e ela não fazia nenhuma objeção. Lembrou-se do sabor doce que seus lábios tinham quando os tocou pela primeira vez, e lembrou-se do pedido de namoro que fez agora pouco. Argh! Como ela pôde?

O sabor doce que estava em seus lábios devido ao beijo de antes foi deixando e o sabor amargo de uma lágrima tomou conta de seu paladar.

Saiu correndo pelas ruas de Konoha e quebrou o colar em seu pescoço, o pingente em sua mão brilhava sob a luz da Lua.

"Deixei minha vingança por causa de você, e agora é isso que me faz? Você não merece Sakura. Ou talvez pense que eu não te mereço. Fique com esse aí. Voltarei para as trevas e não será tão fácil assim para me trazer de volta, isso se QUISER me trazer".


	4. Estrela Cadente!

Sakura havia se apresentado perfeitamente, agradeceu e saiu do palco à procura de Sasuke. Encontrou-o parado, esperando por ela. Pegou em sua mão e sorriu.

- Sakura, vamos para um lugar mais calmo... – disse ele e a puxou para a porta dos fundos. Ela sorriu e se deixou ir, seu Sasuke estava muito mais gentil e carinhoso.

Ele a levou para um beco escuro. Lentamente foi se aproximando e beijou seus lábios, numa voracidade incrível. Ia cada vez mais aprofundando o beijo e a deixando sem fôlego. Mas, por incrível que pareça, ela não sentia o mesmo desejo que sentia quando o beijava antes. Dessa vez estava diferente... Alguma coisa não estava certa.

A mão dele começou a escorregar sobre seu corpo e prensa-la na parede.

"Não... Esse não é o Sasuke..." pensou. Ouviu passos corridos e virou o rosto, mas não viu nada. As mãos dele começaram a desabotoar seu kimono.

Com suas mãos tentou afasta-lo, mas ele não cedia.

"Vou ter que usar a força...".

Usou a sua força e conseguiu afasta-lo. Não era o Sasuke na sua frente, era Kaito.

- Como?

Ele riu.

- Como você é tola. Cair num genjutsu tão facilmente.

- Sasuke... Cadê o Sasuke?!

- Ora... Não ouviu os passos? Ele saiu correndo como um baka quando te viu aqui, me beijando tão fervorosamente... – seus olhos eram cruéis.

Um grito de desespero. Ela não podia ter perdido seu Sasuke-kun. A culpa era dela... Logo depois do pedido de namoro...

De longe viu Tenten e Hinata correndo. Elas tinham o semblante preocupado.

- Parece que suas amigas estão vindo. Já né – e com isso ele pulou e saiu de vista. Sakura estava desesperada. Perdera Sasuke por causa de um genjutsu idiota e agora não via mais como trazê-lo de volta.

- SAKURA!!! – gritou Tenten. Elas haviam chegado ao local e ajudavam sua amiga a se recompor. – O que aconteceu com você?

- Sasuke... Kun...

- Sa-sakura-san... Nós vimos você co-com o Kaito e então viemos ver o que tinha acontecido...

Mais lágrimas saíram. Seu coração agora batia fraco e descompassado, suas pernas fraquejaram e sua vista embaçou. Sentiu uma forte dor na cabeça e logo depois tudo ficou escuro.

Os pássaros cantavam e o Sol já estava alto no céu. Sua cabeça latejava e seu corpo doía. Sentiu em seu pescoço uma coisa gélida o contornando e percebeu que era um colar, um colar prateado com um pingente de coração no meio. As lembranças começaram a voltar e uma tristeza encheu seu coração. Nunca pensara que poderia ter feito uma coisa tão idiota.

- Sakura-chan... Você está bem? – a voz de Tenten ecoou e entrou em sua mente fazendo algum sentido. Acordou de seus devaneios e olhou para a amiga. Ela estava preocupada e seu cabelo estava totalmente bagunçado. Provavelmente cuidara dela a noite inteira depois que desmaiara. Continuou girando a cabeça e encontrou Hinata, Ino, Temari e Tsunade. Minutos depois percebeu que estava numa maca do hospital.

- Sakura-chan, você está bem?? – dessa vez era Tsunade que a balançava.

- E-estou...

A porta se abriu e Shizune apareceu levando consigo alguns papéis.

- Tsunade-sama, sinto lhe avisar que nossos ninjas não acharam Uchiha Sasuke por todo perímetro da vila.

- Ah... Esse de novo causando problemas... – respondeu a Godaime.

Seu coração se comprimiu ainda mais. Por que isso tinha que acontecer logo num dos dias mais felizes da vida dela? Tudo por causa daquele idiota do Kaito, e sua fraqueza, Uchiha Sasuke fugira da vila.

---------

O som da cachoeira o confortava e o deixava sonolento, mas quando as memórias voltaram e encheram sua cabeça de novo a única coisa que pôde fazer foi levantar. Olhou em volta e averiguou se alguém estava ali. Como pensava. Estava só. Mais só do que nunca esteve.

Continuou a andar sem rumo, sua katana na bainha e sua antiga roupa branca. O brilho do pingente pendurado em sua katana o incomodava, mas era uma recordação. Um lembrete para que nunca mais voltasse para Konoha e fosse humilhado de novo.

---------

Iria ficar em casa até que sua tontura passasse. Ordens de Tsunade. Seu olhar estava vidrado no colar, já fora de seu pescoço. As letras SS cintilavam sob a luz do Sol, tomando o brilho de seu dia. Como seria o dia se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido?

---------

Ouviu passos. Estavam próximos. Era mais de uma pessoa, com certeza.

- Mas você não ia matá-lo agora? – quem disse isso foi uma voz feminina aguda. Olhou mais precisamente para onde vinham as vozes, apenas conseguiu enxergar três sombras.

- Yare, yare... Agora não... A luta foi sufocante – era uma voz mais grossa, mas continuava feminina.

- Argh... Aqueles ninjas de Konoha... Amaldiçôo-os pro resto da minha vida... – dessa vez era uma voz masculina. – Aquele homem de cabelo branco é bom mesmo. Maldito. Conseguiu desviar do meu nagareboshi no jutsu.

"Nunca ouvi um jutsu desse jeito... Quem será?"

O moreno subiu em cima da arvore mais próxima e esperou o grupo aparecer. Dois minutos depois duas garotas de aparentemente a mesma idade apareceram carregando um garoto. Logo depois um homem um pouco mais velho chegou. Carregavam o protetor de Hoshigakure no Sato.

"Vila da Estrela... Nunca estive lá. Por isso que a técnica dele se chama estrela cadente. Quem é aquele garoto?"

- Yare. Pelo menos conseguimos o pivete. Vamos logo para casa – continuou a mulher. Tinha os cabelos vermelhos e rebeldes e uma aparência grotesca. Vestia uma camisa branca e calças da mesma cor. Sua sandália era preta e branca. Faixas enrolavam seu olho direito. Seus olhos eram amarelos como de gatos, finos e maléficos.

A outra tinha uma aparência angelical. Seu cabelo curto era azul-celeste e seus olhos eram da mesma cor. Vestia um "vestido" branco com mangas até suas mãos que chegava à altura de seu joelho. Faixas cobriam suas pernas. Sua sandália era idêntica a da companheira.

O outro tinha cabelos verdes, longos e olhos brancos. Não, não era do clã Hyuuga. Praticamente não era possível ver sua íris a não ser pelo fino contorno. Vestia uma longa capa preta e roupas brancas. Não possuía faixas.

- Esperem – disse o homem. – Sinto que alguém está aqui por perto...

"Kuso..."

- E está naquela árvore! – falando isso ele jogou uma shuriken anormal de cinco pontas no local onde Sasuke estava. Rapidamente o shinobi de Konoha saiu do lugar que estava e se mostrou a frente deles.

- Yare... Mais um idiota de Konoha para matar – disse o homem.

- Hum... Não creio que poderão me matar tão fácil assim.

- Não? Nagareboshi no jutsu!!! – com isso ele voou alto e começou a girar muito rapidamente, seus braços se esticaram e suas extremidades formaram pontas, como uma estrela. Foi girando numa velocidade incrível em direção ao Sasuke. Um estrondo veio e o chão abalou. Quando a fumaça se dissipou apenas se pode ver o homem de Hoshigakure em pé, um buraco e nada de Sasuke.

- Nande? Como ele fugiu? – perguntou este.

- Estou aqui.

Sasuke estava parado atrás de suas companheiras, seus olhos estavam vermelho sangue e três esferas circundavam sua pupila.

Pelo visto os outros estavam surpresos.

- U-Uchiha? – perguntaram em uníssono.

Vários deles tentaram desferir golpes, todos muitos bem desviados. Estavam cansados depois de um tempo e o suor molhava o chão. Já passava do meio-dia e nenhum arranhão era visto no moreno.

- Realmente lutar com um individuo com essa linhagem avançada não é fácil... – disse a mulher de cabelos vermelhos. – Diga-nos... Qual é seu nome, Uchiha.

- Hum... – Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke.


	5. Sentimentos

- Hum... – Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke.

- Quem? – disse o homem. Sua expressão era de surpresa.

- Por acaso é surdo? – respondeu Sasuke, sarcástico. – Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke.

Silêncio. Os três da Vila da Estrela ficaram estáticos, parados.

- Uchiha Sasuke... Sobrevivente do clã Uchiha? Que fugiu de sua vila? Que traiu seus ideais e se juntou àquele cobra do Orochimaru? – falou a mulher de cabelos vermelhos, seguido de uma risada rouca. – Nunca pensei que o encontraria vivo, Uchiha Sasuke.

- Nunca me subestime.

O homem soltou uma risada.

- Vocês sabem que eu tive uma idéia? – disse ele, se dirigindo a suas companheiras de time. – Por que não entra em nosso time? Podemos ensinar-lhe novas técnicas, te tornar mais forte...

Todos olharam para ele surpresos. Este continuava com a expressão triunfante de um inovador.

- Entrar em seu grupo? – risada sarcástica – O que eu ganho com isso?

- Digamos que técnicas de genjutsu e ninjutsus proibidos da vila da Estrela – respondeu a mulher de cabelos vermelhos, já entendendo o plano de seu companheiro.

- E muitas riquezas – completou a outra de cabelos azuis.

"Técnicas proibidas... Genjutsus... Até que a oferta não é má, de todo...".

- Mas eu tenho certeza de que querem algo em troca.

- Poderoso, ambicioso e esperto... Yare – falou a mulher de aparência grotesca.

- Você realmente é inteligente. Sim, queremos algo em troca – disse o homem, que pela opinião do Uchiha devia ser o líder do grupo de gatunos. – Sua lealdade.

Lealdade? Proposta estranha... Pensou o moreno de olhos escarlate. O que ganhariam com Lealdade?

- Lealdade? – perguntaram três.

- Sim, Lealdade. Com isso você promete jamais sair de nossos domínios e nos ajudar em tudo que puder, sem jamais quebrar sua promessa em qualquer circunstância e nunca deixar nosso grupo?

"Proposta nada simples. Devo admitir que sua técnica de Nagareboshi me chamou a atenção. Mas ficar preso a um lugar apenas não faz muito meu tipo... Preciso pensar..."

- O que acha? – perguntou a garota de cabelos cor de céu, com uma voz suave e calma.

- Preciso pensar. Procurem-me mais tarde – e ficou lá parado, fixo, enquanto aquele grupo se distanciava carregando um pequeno garoto.

----

Continuou olhando para aquele pingente. Num súbito o jogou para um canto do quarto e chorou copiosamente. Olhou para a estante a sua esquerda e viu a foto já meio amarelada do time 7. Quis se lembrar avidamente daquela época, que mesmo ela não tendo conhecido o calor de seus lábios, o tinha por perto toda hora.

"Por que essa personalidade tão explosiva, Sasuke-kun?" Pensava.

Alguns minutos após ela ouve umas batidas.

Levantou-se e encaminhou até a porta de entrada. Quando abriu se deparou com Shizune.

- Shizune? O que faz aqui? – perguntou, surpresa. Shizune carregava sua porquinha, Ton-ton e utilizava seu kimono preto de sempre.

- Desculpe, Sakura-san. Tsunade-sama pediu para que eu a chamasse até seu escritório.

- Tudo bem, Shizune, já vou.

- Obrigada.

Ela saiu andando com Ton-ton em seu colo. Sakura subiu as escadas e entrou no seu quarto. Colocou seu hitaiate e sua roupa de combate e saiu de casa.

Depois de algum tempo Sakura estava a frente da porta da Godaime. Quando ia bater na porta ouviu vozes. Kakashi, Naruto, Tsunade e Shizune.

' – Era uma técnica peculiar, tive de usar meu Sharingan.

- O homem começou a girar e continuou girando até cair em cima de Kakashi. Quase que nos matou. – era a voz de Naruto.

- Mas conseguimos voltar da missão e trazer o pergaminho de volta.

- Bom, se não tem mais nada a declarar... Temos mais uma missão para vocês.

- MAIS UMA?! – respondeu a voz de Naruto.

- Sim, mas dessa vez Sakura estará junto para ajudar.

- E onde está ela?'

Sakura decidiu entrar como se nada estivesse acontecendo e não tivesse ouvido aquela historia.

- Yo minna.

- Yo Sakura-chaan! – com isso Naruto a abraçou. – Que bom ver que você melhorou. – Essa ultima fala não soou irritante como sempre era a voz dele. Soou calma e acolhedora, amigável. Algumas lágrimas caíram sobre sua bochecha pálida, não de tristeza. De repente sua tristeza se esvaziou um pouco e deu lugar a felicidade de saber que tinha um amigo para todas as horas, bem a sua frente.

- Sakura.

A voz de Tsunade a chamou para a realidade outra vez. Eles se soltaram e olharam para a Hokage.

- Eu não queria chamá-la, mas não posso deixar uma shinobi parar de ir às missões por causa de um motivo pessoal.

- Totalmente compreensível.

- A missão de vocês é uma de Rank-S. Terão de recuperar o menino raptado pelo grupo desconhecido, Saionji Makoto.

- Não é aquele que nós falhamos em escoltar? – perguntou Naruto.

- Exatamente.

- Existe algum indicio de onde ele pode estar? – perguntou Naruto, de novo.

- Você que falharam e terão de reencontrá-lo agora.

- Hai.

Saíram da sala e começaram a conversar de como conseguirem alguma pista. A única coisa que sabiam era que o grupo pertencia a Hoshigakure no Sato e eram gatunos, bandidos de Rank-A.

- Como sabe que eles eram de Hoshigakure? – perguntou Sakura, quem não participara da missão anterior.

- Eles possuíam armas especiais com formatos de estrelas e suas técnicas envolviam nomes estelares, além de terem o hitaiate da Vila da Estrela – quem explicou isso foi Naruto. Kakashi concordou com a cabeça.

- Quem é esse garoto?

Dessa vez, foi Kakashi que respondeu:

- Ele é o filho do Hoshikage, pelo que sabemos tem uma força descomunal desde que nasceu. O perdemos a caminho de Hoshigakure no Sato, quando o bando nos encurralou. Estávamos cansados por causa de um transtorno com uma ponte. Eles levaram o menino e nos deixaram no lugar, eram muito fortes.

Todos ficaram pensando por alguns instantes. O rosto de Naruto se contorcia de raiva, Sakura mantinha sua mão sobre o queixo, numa posição de concentração. Kakashi tinha seus olhos semi-abertos como sempre, com suas mãos no bolso e a cabeça meio cabisbaixa. Não acreditava que havia perdido para indivíduos como aqueles.

- Yosh! Vamos resgatar Makoto!

- Naruto, não é tão simples assim...

Uma pessoa vinha pelos corredores. Tinha o hitaiate com uma pequena estrela no centro, olhos cor de mel, cabelos negros trançados. Carregava uma expressão séria. Seus punhos fechados indicavam raiva.

- Su-Sumaru? (episódio 178 a 183. Filler da Vila da estrela).

- Naruto?

Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, até abandonarem as faces preocupadas e abrirem um leve sorriso. Fazia praticamente três anos desde que se encontraram pela última vez. Sumaru crescera e ganhara força. Seu rosto estava mais bonito do que antes, com feições mais adultas. Sua roupa não mudara nada.

- O que faz por aqui, Sumaru-san?

- Soube do rapto de Makoto-kun. Vim até aqui ajudar-lhes.

- Wakata... (entendo)

Kakashi e Sakura o olharam com curiosidade. Naruto percebeu e logo os apresentou.

- Então, vamos à procura de pistas – falou o novo integrante da equipe.

Passaram pelos portões de Konoha e seguiram pela pequena estrada que se elevava a sua frente. A brisa suave acariciava seus rostos jovens e fazia seus cabelos dançarem a sua mercê. O sol os aquecia, principalmente Sakura, que estava com seu peito mais frio do que um corpo morto.

O rosto do novo integrante era belo, maravilhoso. Seus olhos, agora não tão sérios, eram até que cativantes. Sua voz era doce e sincera, na opinião de Sakura.

"Pare de pensar isso! É uma traição para com Sasuke-kun!" Mas seu interior dizia:

"Deixe Sasuke-kun. Ele te deixou e nunca mais voltará."

Porém era isso que seu interior Yang falava para ela na primeira vez que ele deixara a vila. Agora não era diferente. Ele ia voltar, nem que para isso tivesse que ir para outros mundos e traze-lo de volta.

Olhou para o lado e encontrou os olhos cor de mel de Sumaru a encarando. Imediatamente corou. Desviou o olhar e começou a encarar seus pés, que naquele dia pareciam muito interessantes.

-----

Olhou para o pingente, fixamente. Desprezou-o imediatamente e o jogou pela estrada. Não precisava mais de um pingente nenhum para se lembrar daquela noite fatídica. Seus olhos continuavam escarlates, como a cor de sangue pingando. Sangue de seu coração que pingava de ódio e ciúmes. De remorso, de tristeza, de magoas, de indignação, de traição. Tudo isso dentro de seu corpo o deixava com dor-de-cabeça, o que o deixava com mais raiva.

"Será que eu me junto àquele grupo de gatunos?" essa pergunta martelava sua cabeça já latejante.

Ouviu o som da cachoeira e tentou se lembrar dos momentos bons que tinha quando era mais criança. A imagem do lago onde aprendera o Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu. Pai... Como era boa a sensação de ter seu pai e mãe por perto.

"Você já está grande demais para isso." E com esse pensamento deixou aquele lugar, indo para longe de Konoha, longe de Sakura, longe de lembranças e longe daqueles que julgava amigos.

------

A tarde já caia e nenhuma pista foi de encontro a eles. O clima estava pesado, com nenhuma palavra durante a viagem. Todos os olhares estavam fixos no horizonte. Algumas nuvens arriscaram sair e já se juntavam formando uma imensa massa cinza sobre suas cabeças.

"O tempo está instável, assim como meus sentimentos." Pensou Sakura, ao ver o céu escurecendo sobre sua cabeça rosa. "Logo irão chorar lágrimas de chuva, como no dia que eu reencontrei o meu Uchiha."

Alguns minutos depois sentiu uma coisa gélida pingar na sua cabeça. Uma gota caíra e logo outras se juntaram a ela, molhando-os inteiros.

Conseguiram abrigo numa caverna próxima, entre as inúmeras árvores que o cercavam.

O frio se instalou, e foi preciso fazer uma pequena fogueira. Comeram sua comida trazida de casa e conversaram sobre coisas de Hoshigakure no Sato.

------

Viu as nuvens sobre sua cabeça e decidiu recuar para uma caverna próxima. Ela atravessava a montanha, mas sua outra metade não era acessível por causa de uma grossa parede de pedra bruta que os separava. Separava o Uchiha e a Flor de Cerejeira.

Preparou uma fogueira e a acendeu. Começou a observar a chuva que fazia com que as folhas fossem levadas pelo vento. De repente uma coisa rosa claro irrompeu sua visão e ele pôde ver uma pequena flor sendo levada pelo vento que ia ao sul. Sua Sakura sendo levada por Kaito, nada tinha sentido mais cínico que aquela cena. Amaldiçoou sua ingenuidade outra vez e aquele homem que arruinou sua vida em questão de segundos.

Três pessoas entraram na caverna totalmente molhados e carregavam um pequeno garoto de aparência abatida. Era pequeno e albino. Seus cabelos eram brancos meio esverdeados.

- Decidiu-se? – perguntou a mulher de cabelos vermelhos.

- Sim.

- E o que irá faze? – desta vez era o homem.

- Eu irei com vocês.

Todos deram vivas singelos de comemoração.

- Meu nome é Masashimoto Hiroshi – falou o homem. – E este é meu pequeno irmão, Masashimoto Ichiro.

- Eu sou Indakame Sekai, prazer – a garota de cabelos azuis se apresentou, tímida.

- E eu Kurokawa Hiroko.


	6. nova vida

- Quando a chuva parar, prosseguiremos – falou Hatake Kakashi, sentado em um canto da caverna. Ele tinha em suas mãos um livrinho de capa laranja e intitulado Icha Icha Returns, na qual ele lia pela quarta vez.

O frio incorporada o corpo da única garota daquele grupo. Olhou para fora e uma flor rosa estava caída no chão, sendo nocauteada pela chuva, que já estava forte.

Fechou os olhos e tentou relaxar. Sentiu uma coisa quente chegando perto dela e passando o braço envolta de seu pescoço.

Olhou para o lado e viu dois olhos caramelos observando-a gentilmente. Sua pele era branca e seu perfume entrava por suas narinas.

- Está com frio? – perguntou Sumaru. Cada vez mais ele se aproximava de seu rosto corado.

- Não.

Desvencilhou-se rapidamente de sua presença, tentando evitar qualquer burrice que poderia fazer.

"O que ele pretende?" Pensava a garota.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Hiroshi, Sekai e Hiroko... Esses nomes não me são estranhos...

- É claro que não – disse a Hiroko. – Nós somos bandidos de Rank-S, da Vila de Hoshigakure.

- Espere um pouco, Hiroshi. Seu irmão se parece... com o filho do Hoshikage!

- Pareço? Ele É o filho do Hoshikage. Saionji Hiroshi, mas meu verdadeiro nome é Masashimoto Hiroshi. E este meu irmão. Saionji Makoto, ou Masashimoto Ichiro.

- Mas... Por que mudaram os nomes?

O Saionji/Masashimoto Hiroshi pigarreou.

- POR QUE MUDEI MEU NOME? Por que odeio meu pai... Odeio meu irmão... Odeio meu sobrenome e, sobretudo. Odeio parte da minha FAMÍLIA. Fui um filho bastardo que meu pai teve com minha mãe. Ela deu a luz e me deixou com meu pai. Ele não podia me criar então me deixou trancado em uma caverna nas redondezas. Cresci naquele chão áspero comendo os restos que me deixavam em uma tigela.

- Foi aí que o encontramos – disse a mulher grotesca, com nome de Hiroko. – Ensinamos a ele técnicas especiais. Sabíamos que ele tinha talento. Hiroshi fugiu conosco, mas você acha que o pai dele ligou? Deu graças a Kami-sama por ter se livrado daquele garoto bastardo que tanto odiara, mas que a honra não deixava fazê-lo morrer de fome.

- Ah! Porém eu queria vingança daqueles anos de humilhação.

- Então... – completou Sekai.

- Então, dois anos depois daquela fuga nasceu Saionji Makoto, ou Melhor, o nome que eu o batizei... Masashimoto Ichiro.

Sasuke parecia estar entendendo a história de vida daquele homem quase albino.

- Ele era o orgulho da família. Esperto. Forte. Muito chakra e leal. Ah... Tudo que meu pai queria e não achou em mim.

Tudo parecia fazer um bom sentido. Sim, ele queria vingança como o moreno almejava. E vinganças parecem sempre envolver o irmão.

- E o que pretende fazer com esse garoto?

- Eu estava pensando em matá-lo, mas não ia ser o bastante. Estava pensando em fazê-lo matar toda a família, sobrando apenas meu querido oto (pai). Aí minhas mãos farão todo o serviço...

- Há! E como pretende fazer isso? Lavagem cerebral?

- Isso é um assunto que eu quero discutir com você, meu caro novo colega de bando...

0o0o0o0o0oo0 meia hora depois 0o0o0o0o0o0

A chuva que há pouco fazia balançar árvores e galhos agora estava fraca e se dizimando aos poucos.

- Yosh! Acho que agora já podemos continuar procurando por aquele bando! – disse Naruto, se levantando num súbito e alongando os braços.

- Hai. Mesmo com esse chuvisco, podemos prosseguir tranquilamente – falou Kakashi.

Sakura e Sumaru se levantaram também, pegaram suas coisas e arrumaram tudo antes de saírem da caverna.

As gotinhas ainda caiam sobre suas cabeças. No chão uma pequena flor esmigalhada pela força da água. O céu continuava sombrio e negro, chorando.

Seguiram pelo caminho tortuoso que se estendia à sua frente.

Sasuke! Clamava o interior de Sakura. Seu coração se contorcia em eu peito chamando o dono dele desde a sua infância. Sim, muitas babavam pelo Uchiha, mas o amor dela não era apenas passageiro ou admiração, era uma paixão avassaladora que a acompanhou durante tantos anos de espera.

- Você está bem, Sakura? – perguntou Sumaru, passando a mão direita no cabelo róseo da garota apaixonada.

Num movimento brusco, Sakura pegou o braço dele e torceu-o até chegar nas costas. Naruto e Kakashi olhavam a cena pasmos, sem reação.

- Nunca – mais – toque – em – mim – com – essas – segundas – intenções. ENTENDEU? – sussurrou em seu ouvido, cuspindo a raiva de sua burrice por ter perco o seu Sasuke. Como golpe final o jogou no canto e continuou seguindo ereta, passando na frente de todos.

Sumaru se levantou com denotada dificuldade. Limpou as roupas e continuou a andar com o semblante tenso.

0o0o0o0o0o0

O grupo de 5 pessoas saiu da caverna e seguiu pelo caminho. A chuva continuava caindo, mas era possível se ouvir o barulho de uma cachoeira. O garoto parecia querer recobrar a consciência.

"Uma nova vida?" pensava o Uchiha, com os olhos fixos no que ele chamava de futuro, mas não sabia o que poderia acontecer.


	7. Cursos Identicos

Já se passaram alguns minutos andando. A estrada era esburacada e cheia de poças de lama, sujando as roupas dos indivíduos que passavam por ela.

- KUSO! Minha roupa era novinha! Agora ta toda suja! – dizendo isso o Uzumaki levantou a perna direita para limpa-la um pouco.

A Haruno estava com a saia meio enlameada e seus sapatos denotavam um auto grau de lama. Mesmo sendo um garota que cuida da aparência, esta nem ligou, apenas tinha em sua cabeça um certo moreno.

Olhou para o chão na esperança de não ver aquele céu tão melancólico. Parecia que nem o mundo cooperava com ela. Nas poças que se formaram com a chuva anterior o reflexo dos pedaços do céu se tornaram presentes. Fechou os olhos por alguns momentos, mas a única coisa que vinha em sua cabeça era o barulho dos passos de Sasuke se distanciando da vila, correndo... correndo...

"NÃO!" pensou sozinha, ainda com os olhos fechados. "Pare de se importar com isso! Você está em uma missão. Fatores pessoais não podem interferir em nada!" Porém nada de que a consciência dela falasse adiantava. Os seus sentimentos não mudavam.

O silêncio predominava. Até Naruto notara o clima pesado e ficara quieto. "É melhor assim." Pensou ele.

Abriu os olhos esmeralda um pouco, apenas para conseguir seguir caminho e não trombar em ninguém. Mas quem diria que ela iria trombar em uma lembrança...

Naquele chão imundo, no meio de toda aquela escuridão, uma coisa brilhava intensamente clamando pelos dedos da Haruno. Esta se agachou e tomou-o entre seus dedos delicados. Era um objeto prateado, com um "S" delicado e outro em letra gótica.

--Flashback--

i Sakura. Quer namorar comigo? – falando isso este entregou uma caixa para a jovem, que abriu e encontrou dois colares prateados com um pingente em forma de coração e dois "S" entrelaçados no meio. Um S era fino e delicado e dava várias "frescurinhas", e o outro era em letra gótica, representando ele e Sakura.  
- Sasuke... LÓGICO QUE ACEITO! – pulou no pescoço de Sasuke e o beijou. Depois colocaram os colares um no outro, com sorrisos e lágrimas de felicidade. /i

--flashback--

Era simplesmente... um pingente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

O grupo de 5 pessoas continuava ouvindo o barulho da cachoeira. A chuva já cessara. O garoto meio albino continuava desacordado, sendo levado pelo seu irmão bastardo.

- Argh, minha capa já está toda suja... – disse o mesmo, olhando para as manchas de lama no pé de sua capa.

O vestido de Sekai também estava parcialmente sujo, suas faixas eram bicolores.

- Estou ouvindo o barulho de uma cachoeira, melhor pararmos um pouco lá para pegar água e mantimentos – Sasuke dava as ordens, como sempre era acostumado. Sua voz parecia firme, sólida, mas seu coração estava fraco e mole, querendo gritar para o mundo a raiva e a tristeza que sentia naquele momento. Mais uma vez uma pequena Sakura rosa bebê passou voando com a brisa leve do Oeste e desapareceu de vista naquele céu melancólico.

- Ha-hai – concordou Sekai.

- Yare... Acho que vamos, não é?

Então tomaram o curso para a cachoeira...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura estava parada. Ela que antes estava à frente de todos agora fora ultrapassada. Observava aquele pingente prateado melancolicamente.

Atrevida, uma lágrima salgada desceu pela sua face pálida, contornando as maçãs e descendo pelo queixo. Depois tramou uma viagem até aquele chão de terra, assim como os joelhos da garota de cabelos róseos, que bateram num baque no chão, levantando lama até seu rosto.

- SAKURA-CHAN! – gritou Naruto de longe. Voltou correndo ver o que tinha acontecido com ela. – Você está bem, Sakura?

Foi então que o loiro viu em suas mãos um pequeno pingente prateado.

- Sakura... – esse sussurro saiu leve, solto e calmo, tentando de todas as maneiras fazer a amiga se sentir melhor. O nome dela, com toda leveza, calma, e transparência brincou um pouco pelo ar até entrar no ouvido desta.

"Sim Naruto, eu estou bem, agora que pude ouvir a voz de um amigo verdadeiro..." pensou.

Com um singelo sorriso, levantou-se e postou-se ereta. Estava imunda, vamos assim dizer.

- Acho que precisamos nos limpar... – comentou o loiro.

- Tem uma cachoeira aqui perto, podemos ir lá... se quiserem... – respondeu Sumaru.

- Ah... – desta vez era Kakashi resmungando. – Se é assim então vamos. Sakura está muito abalada. Precisa descansar.

E mais uma vez esta frase se repete: Então tomaram o curso para a cachoeira...


End file.
